


Achromatic

by pennedbycat



Series: The Many Sides of Edelclaude [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbycat/pseuds/pennedbycat
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg didn't have time to deal with soulmates. She knew hers was out there somewhere, but their whereabouts never bothered her. Her sight was colorless, and she had this insignia on the back of her hand, but she pushed it aside. There were always more pressing matters. That was... until she saw color for the first time.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Many Sides of Edelclaude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201370
Kudos: 17





	Achromatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start of a series that will include popular AUs. Or at leasts ones that I enjoy. If you have any requests, leave them on my RP twitter @lilacempress.

Days prior to leaving for the Officer's Academy, Edelgard started to develop an itch on her left hand. An itch directly over her soulmate mark, to be more precise. Her mark was that of a flower, hidden away from everyone under her white gloves. Having a soulmate was the least of her worries. She would be leading Fodlan to a new era; love was not in the cards for her. Unfortunately, that never did ease the sensation on the back of her hand. It would itch, it would throb, or it would burn. She did her best to ignore it, but she was having an awful time not sticking something up her glove to itch at her hand when no one was looking. 

Then she arrived at the monastery. Edelgard had everything moved from her room back home, to her room here. She adjusted without much incident, keeping her eye on the prize. Though she tried to be pleasant to her fellow classmates, she didn't go out of her way to chat with any of them. She did, however, start to notice something rather strange. The sensations on the back of her hand never went away. In fact, they only grew stronger. But that wasn't all. She also started to experience flashes of color-- something she had never seen in her entire life. The Hresvelg nanny had explained to Edelgard when she was just a young girl that she-- eventually, would see in color. Her greyscale vision would start to change when she met her soulmate, though she would never truly see color for the rest of her days until she had kissed her soulmate.

First, the flower mark was itching, and now she could see quick surges of color in her vision. Did that mean that she was destined to be with one of her classmates? It was true that a marriage alliance could be in her future. Her uncle had taught her very early on that she couldn't marry for love. And he was incredibly adamant on her ignoring her soulmate mark, at least if it offered no political gain. While her relationship with her uncle was strained, she still knew what she had to do for the fate of Fodlan. And love surely wasn't something she could spend time on. 

It wasn't long at all before Edelgard found out exactly who her soulmate was. It wasn't one of her own Black Eagles, either. It was the heir to the Leicester Alliance, Claude von Riegan. She was completely taken by surprise the moment she first saw him. The itch on her hand grew unbearable, and she saw the most vibrant of colors. It was enough to give her a headache after the initial shock wore off.

"I can't be the only one who sees this," Claude began, having to adjust his eyes to seeing color so up close for the first time. Well, apart from the random times he would see in color, leading up to coming to the monastery. But it was never quite like this. The mark on the back of his own hand was throbbing, and he could barely concentrate on his classmate before him. Something told him that if he reached out and touched her, the sensation would cease. But that was _really_ forward, soulmate or not.

"See what? We mustn't be on the same page here," Edelgard replied, not wanting to give away her secret just yet. Even though she had the urge to chop her own hand off with her axe, she tried her best to keep it cool. Did her soulmate have similar ambitions? Did his dreams align with hers? It would be too telling if she asked. Too risky. Her heart was pounding in her chest, desperate not to let anything slip. But it was like his body was calling to her own. 

Claude quirked a brow, now thoroughly confused. "Really? 'cause I'm seeing you in color. _Aaaand_ hate to break it to you, princess, but we're the only ones left in dining hall." Though he wasn't too thrilled for all of his dirty laundry to be aired out, he was eager to finally be able to see color. It was exhilarating. His mother had told him stories about the tale of soulmates. And she was right. Tiana always told him that, once he met his soulmate, he would know it. She warned him of the surges of color. His soulmate would be akin to a flame that he couldn't resist. And that was exactly what was happening here.

_The students of Garreg Mach had all come for dinner the first night after arriving. Friends were quickly made as they all grouped together and enjoyed a feast. Edelgard had been interacting with Hubert and one of her newer friends, Dorothea, when she caught another glimpse of color. She had glanced over her shoulder, seeing Claude walking past her with his retainer Hilda following him and chattering away._

_"Edie?" Dorothea began, watching her new friend, who was still looking over her shoulder, paying attention as Riegan took a seat at the next table down. "Everything_ okay _?"_

_Edelgard shook her head, turning her attention back to the songstress. She only briefly was able to see the color of green in her eyes before it reverted back to black and white. "Hmm? I'm fine. Just--- lost in thought, I suppose."_

_The brunette began to chuckle, propping her elbows up on the table to come a little closer to her classmate that sat across the table from her. "Mmm, it sure did look that way. Looking for an allegiance with the Alliance already. hmm?" She teased, making the house leader puff her cheeks up in annoyance._

_"Of course not!"_

_"Perhaps Her Majesty was just sizing up her contenders--" Hubert had chimed in, wanting to give Edelgard some reprieve. He had been the only one to learn of her seeing in color, so he kept that secret and would guard it with his life._

_"Oh, she's_ sizing him up _, alright." There Dorothea went again. She eased up after getting a stern glare from Hubert._

_Apparently, the Adrestian Princess wasn't the only one who had seen that flash of color. Even Claude noticed when he passed her. They had locked eyes for a brief moment, and he made a mental note to find her again when they were all leaving._

"And what of it? Yes, I see you in color too. It cannot-- we cannot indulge in this," Edelgard began. Her cheeks began to burn, and he could see her flushed face. It was-- well, it was adorable.

"Why not? It's our little secret," Claude winked back at her.

The Princess groaned in response, rolling her eyes. "I have obligations I must see through to the end. Distractions are the last thing that I need."

"Ah, so you're already distracted by my handsome face." He put a hand on his chin, grinning from ear to ear.

"I-- _no_!" Edelgard stammered, eyes averting to the ground. "Class starts early in the morning, I should retire to my quarters." She headed away from him, slowly losing the color in her vision the further away she got. Crossing her arms over her chest, Edelgard found herself missing how warm everything was when she was near Claude. Being away from him, everything seemed so dark and cold. 

o-o-o

Edelgard had to rush to get to class today. She overslept and that _certainly_ wasn't like her. To make matters worse, she promised the professor that she would stop at the library to pick up some books for the lecture that day. So here she was, rushing as fast as her little legs could go to get to the library. It didn't take her long to find the books that Byleth had requested. Now if she could make it to class in the next... she glanced up at the clock as she scurried down the hall... two minutes, she would be fine. 

The Adrestian Princess had barely registered the color returning to her vision before she ran straight into someone, books flying across the hall. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath. This couldn't have come at a worse time. El wouldn't look him in the eye, but she knew exactly who she had run into. "I'm sorry--" she crossed the hall to start picking up her books, still clearly in a hurry. 

Claude paused for only a moment before he followed after her, helping Edelgard pick up the texts that she had dropped. The pair had been relatively friendly with one another in the months after joining the academy, but they still had kept their little secret to themselves. He watched as she went to pick up the last book, but he stopped her, gripping her forearm.

Even through her sleeves, his touch had an affect on her. Her mark pulsed for a second, only for her to reach a certain elation she swore that she had never felt before. Edelgard cleared her throat as her eyes met his. Claude was giving her his best smile as he returned the last book to her. So much for those two minutes. 

"Thank you," she told him, pressing the books to her chest as she took her arm back from her soulmate's grasp. Though she soon yearned for his touch again, missing it as soon as it was gone. "We should get to class," the princess sighed, dropping her eyes from his gaze.

She was leaving now, taking every drop of color with her. Claude hesitated. There was something eating at him. Something he wanted to ask her. His throat was suddenly dry. He ruffled his own hair before finding his voice again, "Edelgard, wait."

He sounded so sincere it caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She turned around, a faint hue returning to her vision. "What is it, Claude? I really shouldn't delay too much. I have to get these books to the profess--"

"-- go to the ball with me," he was the one stammering now, uncharacteristically so. 

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears now. This wasn't a good idea. It couldn't end well. Edelgard had intentionally shot down all of his advances, despite it physically causing her pain to do so. Every fiber of her being was telling her to stop fighting. He was her soulmate. They were destined to be together, no matter what. She pressed her lips into a thin line before opening her mouth to speak. Claude came closer once again, only for a voice coming around the corner to startle the both of them. 

"Shouldn't you two be in class by now?"

The voice was undeniably Seteth's, prompting Claude to take Edelgard by the hand and rush the two of them away further down the hall. She tried to ignore how holding his hand felt, but it was impossible. Especially when the two of them stilled, catching their breaths after running away from what was probably a lecture.

As Claude looked back to his companion, he could see that she was smiling, a tiny chuckle escaping her lips. "Something amusing, princess?" He asked, a grin growing on his own lips. He wasn't about to comment that they were still holding hands, but he dearly wanted to. 

"Make sure to wear red so we match," she added softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she dropped it, heading off, yet again.

Claude watched her walk away, only this time he did it with pride rising within him. He fist pumped the air, for once thanking the Goddess or whoever was watching above, that made that happen. 

o-o-o

Everyone was shocked to see such an unlikely pair like Edelgard and Claude hand-in-hand as they arrived on the day of the ball. There were plenty of other couples that could have gotten this attention. After all, Dimitri and Mercedes were paired up and that, too, turned a lot of heads. 

They danced together more times than they could count, enjoying the way it felt to be so close to one another. With his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck, softly swaying to the music, everything felt so right. Their marks would hum, and they would feel overwhelmed at the vibrancy of their vision.

"Having fun?" He asked her, taking great pleasure in spinning Edelgard around. Her white hair spilled down her back as he dipped her before pressing her close once more.

Instead of replying, she pressed a kiss to Claude's cheek before she rested her forehead back against his. The music began to transition into a more upbeat number, but they still remained in this embrace for a moment. One kiss on the lips, and they would be able to see in color forever. Just _one_. Edelgard wanted it, probably just as badly as Claude did. But she felt so guilty. Soon she would be declaring war against the Church of Seiros. Soon she would be making an enemy out of... probably all of her friends. The only one she knew would remain by her side was Hubert. 

What would Claude think about his soulmate after hearing everything that she did? Everything she was planning on doing? 

He spun her around one more time, grinning the entire time. She was one of the very few people that got to see his genuine smiles, and this was definitely one of them. Claude pulled her back in, their lips practically touching at this point. "Do you believe in that tale about the Goddess Tower?" He asked her, eyes boring into hers.

"I-- I'm not really certain," her eyes drift from his lips back to his gaze. That was all it took before he was leading her away. They could hear whispers behind them as they headed for the tower, but neither of them really minded it.

Claude had every intention on kissing her when they finally got their alone time in the Goddess Tower, but Edelgard's guilt was quickly starting to catch up with her. He could tell that something was eating her up inside. But she never said a word. The deer kept one arm around her waist whilst the other reached up to strum along her cheek. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, and that was when the flood gates broke. The eagle clung as tight as she possibly could, burying her face in his neck. 

"I am not who you think I am," she replied breathily. Edelgard was gently pulled away from him, their eyes locking on one another's. 

"That's funny. You think I care about who you are?" He took her left hand in his own, gently pulling down her glove. Claude never once broke eye contact, not until he pulled the glove completely off. Edelgard flinched as the air met with her skin. It was as though he knew exactly where her mark was, without ever seeing it. 

And there it was, the flower glowing gold. He felt his own hand begin to burn and-- sure enough, the mark on his right hand was glowing just as bright. 

"I knew you even before I met you. Because of _this_ ," he paused, holding up her hand before placing a brief kiss on her mark. "Told myself that I was going to love you, no matter where life took us," Claude gathered her in his arms again, this time kissing her lips. Her own arms wound around his neck again, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

After a good moment, they finally broke their kiss, but neither of them moved away. Claude's breath fanned Edelgard's face as he told her, "my mom ran away from home to be with my dad. And I'd do the same for you, in a heartbeat. Doesn't matter what you do, I'm here." 

She hoped that he would still feel the same way after he heard everything she had to say. But she wasn't about to come clean here. Instead, she cupped his face in her now gloveless hand. Her vision would never lose color, not ever again. Her mark would ache if they were far apart for too long, but it would no longer burn for him.

"My parents met here, in the Goddess Tower," she sighed, "they weren't together long after they had me, but I know my father will always love her." Edelgard glanced down at their feet, a soft chuckle escaping her lips, "it may be silly of me, but I wish for that for us. Though... I hope we are together for much longer." 

"Well, I guess one day we'll see if the good 'ol Goddess came through for us or not, now won't we?" Claude dropped a kiss on her nose.

"I hope she does."


End file.
